My Heart
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Summary inside. I hate disclaimers but it has to be done. Not mine. You get the point. Only the plot's mine. Please read and review x COMPLETE


**Summary: Gwen's POV at the end of End of Days **

**Pairings: Rhys/Gwen Jack/Gwen**

**My heart**

Seeing Jack screaming, writhing in agony as Abbaddon drained the life out of him, I felt sick, wanting so badly to take that pain away, save the man I… No. I couldn't think like that. I have Rhys. Jack has Ianto. I love Rhys. But… if that's true… Why was I so easily lead to Owen? Why did I see my boss In a different light from the moment I met him?

The memory burned inside my mind as I watched his pale, lifeless face. I closed my eyes and gripped his ice cold hand in my own warm one. Oh sod it. He won't hear me anyway so I chould probably get it over with…

"I love you Jack." I whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at him, his face unmoving, showing no sign of life. I sighed softly.

"Gwen?"

I turned around. It was Tosh.

"Hey…" I said quietly.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

Is it that obvious that I love him? Or is she just being a friend asking a mindless question?

"He needs to come back." I told her. "And if I have to help him come back then I will. I watched him come back when Suzie shot him. We saw him come back when Owen shot him. He can't die. We need him. I need him…"

Tosh didn't speak. Then, after a moment's silence, she said; "I think… I think it's time to let go. I don't think he'll wake up… not now."

I looked at her, and I could see she was right. I nodded after a moment. "Okay… Let me just… say goodbye." she had no idea how hard it was for me to not burst into tears there and then.

She looked at me. "For what it's worth… I think he loved you too. If not more." she said quietly, gently touching my arm and walked out, back up to Owen and Ianto.

I watched her go. I then smoothed out the plastic one final time, taking his cold hand in mine again. "I'm sorry…" I whispered and kissed his cold, pale lips softly, and started to walk out back to the rest of the team. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a whispered "Thank you.". I ran to him, looking down at him. I was happy, shocked, scared and annoyed all at the same time.

There he was, eyes opening and that stupid, adorable smile on his face.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day?" he asked.

I could have smacked him, but I just laughed softly and went to get him his clothes, him asking if I wanted to join him. "No, Jack." I laughed and took them over to him.

He took them from me. "You sure you don't want to watch?" he gave me a cheeky wink and a smirk.

"And what would I say to Rhys?" I asked.

"The truth. That you're leaving him and you'd rather be with me than him."

I laughed. I wasn't going to deny it. "But I can't. Now sod off and go get dressed."

"Yes ma'am." he smirked, and walked out. "Are you sure-"

"If I do will it shut you up?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes it would."

I could practically hear the pout in his voice and I laughed, going over to help him. He'd already got his trousers on, which was good. My eyes trailed down his bare, toned chest.

"Like what you see?"

I looked up seeing him looking at me, his trademark smirk on his face once more. Oh, god. Was I staring? I did what I always did when I was embarrassed. I let my head drop so my hair was covering my face, which was as red as one of my shirts. "No…" I lied.

He walked over to me and lifted my head so he could see my face.

I looked into his deep blue eyes. I found myself moving closer and suddenly I felt his lips on mine. Soft, warm, gentle. Not too urgent.

All thoughts of Rhys had gone out of my head and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I'm not sure how long we were there, but it felt like hours. It must have been only minutes when Jack pulled away almost reluctantly. I watched him silently pull on his shirt, button it up and pull on his braces. I took his hand and lead him, smiling back through to the main part of the Hub.

Everything was back to how it should be. Abbaddon was gone. Bilis had disappeared. Rhys and Jack were alive.

It was then we heard a strange, unique sound, so beautiful. And a gust of wind blew through the Hub, throwing papers, empty plastic cups, an old pizza box all over the floor.

Jack had now gone.

It was then that I knew why I had chosen Rhys…

Rhys would always be there.

He wouldn't disappear and leave like Jack did.

He would always be my constant.

I loved him.

But not in the way I loved Jack Harkness. And that irritates the hell out of me.

__

-Finite-


End file.
